Playing Fair
by MollyWollyRose
Summary: Leah Clearwater only has three loves in her life, her art, her music, and her dreams. Her ever absent father makes her unbearably lonely. Being bullied every day by the kids at school on the reservation makes her life seem even worse.
1. Chapter One: Leah Explains It All

**HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEFOLK! TIS MOI AGAIN! **

**So I've just had the most divine inspiration. My imagination is so bi-polar, I just kind of write stories as they come to me, so ENJOY!**

**And again, I ask you not to critique to harshly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leah Explains It All**

**LPOV**

I was startled awake by the sound of my alarm clock. The papers on my chest fluttered to the ground and I scambled to pick them up. They were important. I had been working like a dog to finish my art portfolio along with my applications for early admissions to college.

As a new junior in high school, I felt it was important to secure my spot in a good college to get away from this hellhole of a reservation. This summer, I had been working on scholarship essays and perfecting my portfolio, making sure they were flawless. My hard work paid off though, because I had written enough essays and managed to accumulate alot of money to cover all years of education I would need.

My part time job at the Quileute reservation local art store had given me enough money to buy a good used car and have a good amount of money to spend on anything else I needed. Saving wasn't hard. I had no where to go, no friends, and absolutely no interest in spending obscene amounts of money on trendy things I didn't even like. All the funds from my job, babysitting, all my birthday money since I was five and my weekly allowance had gone straight into my bank account.

I applied early to all the great visual arts colleges. Parsons, Rhode Island School of Design, etc. I dabbled in all aspects of art, including music, and my portfolio was full of my work.

My hard work left no time for friends, not that I had any. At school, I was considered a social leper and have been that way since seventh grade. _**They**_made sure of it.

By 'they', I mean a group of kids at my school. I had known them all since grade school. All beautiful with hearts made of black stone.

There was Sam and his girlfriend, Emily, who just happened to be my cousin. A footballer and a cheerleader. Typical. They were so attractive and 'proud' of their relationship, it made me want to gouge my eyes out with a tetanus infected spoon. Sam and Emily were horrible to me, each of them causing me some sort of pain. Sam was more physical, but Emily could make a person feel like dog shit with one carelessly flung, scathing comment.

Next is Quil and Claire. Another footballer-and-cheerleader couple, Claire had Quil wrapped around her perfectly manicured little finger. Sickeningly sweet to teachers, Claire was Emily's best friend. She could pull a Dr. Jeckll and Mr. Hyde quicker than you could say 'poof'. Quil probably would have pretended I didn't exist, but Claire saw to it that he hurt me in any way possible at least once every day. Since Quil had no sense of a personality or a brain, he did whatever she told him to.

There was Embry and Vanessa. **(Did Embry ever get an imprint? I honestly can't remember b/c I lent my Twilight books to my BFF.)** They broke the mold. Their relationship was more of a slut-and-manwhore combination, and Embry was a soccer player. A match made in be honest, they never bothered me. They were too concerned about where they were going to hook up next to ever bother with someone like me. They looked past me and laughed when the others did, but never did anything to help.

Then, there was Him. Jacob Black. Every girl's fantasy and the reason behind their wet dreams, at least at the Quileute school. Based on all the rumors I've heard, he's seen the private areas of everyone from the Bio teacher, to the sluts and whores in the commons of Port Angeles. A footballer also, he was very muscular, with jet black hair, perfect lips and deep brown eyes that could undress a room full of women. It didn't help that he had that Harley and happened to wear a perfectly worn leather jacket to school almost every day. Everything about him screamed "Bad Ass!"

But no matter how devilishly angelic he was on the outside, he was the worst of them all on the inside. He could be so cruel to me that I've often had to leave school early before my anxiety turned into panic attacks. I always wondered what I did to deserve the trippings, the kicking, the teasing.

I gathered my papers, placed them in my portfolio and put it under my desk. Then, I pulled down the shade of my window, and went to take a shower, praying that my junior year could be better.

I got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around me. I didn't bother trying to dress fashionably. Choosing my usual uniform of jeans, Converse, a band t-shirt, and an old college sweatshirt of my dad's, I packed my back pack with my notebooks and pencils, taking extra care to place my sketchbook and soft leaded pencils into a special compartment.

Walking down the stairs, I listened for movement in the kitchen, finding none. Of course my father had left. He didn't bother trying to greet me in the morning. I quickly made some Pop-Tarts and got into my car to go to school.

I loved my car. It was a vintage black Cadillac in mint condition. Ironically enough, I bought it cheap from Billy Black, Jacob's father. The words 'Like Father,Like Son' didn't apply to them. Billy was one of the nicest people I had ever met. It was a wonder to me how he managed to get that devil's spawn for a child.

Billy sold me his car cheap. He couldn't use it anymore after an accident left him paralyzed from the waist down. I felt bad for him when I first met him, but he moved around so energetically, I quickly forgot.

The ride to school took ten minutes. I glanced around the parking lot as I parked my car, thankful that it was nearly empty. Grabbing my book bag and over-the-shoulder art bag, I got out of the car and locked it. The school had put me in some AP classes to challenge me. I was walking down the hall toward my locker, my arms full of the thick books the office given me. My sweatshirt sleeves kept drooping and I had to hike them up every couple of minutes. I found my locker and was turning the lock to open it when I heard a noise.

I dropped the lock, put the books inside, and quickly looked down the hallway. I had gotten to school early so I would have time to get accustomed to my new locker and schedule so I could disappear to the library in order to hide.

No one was in the hallway except for a tiny freshman girl reading a large Harry Potter book. I shrugged and turned back toward my locker. I gasped as I came in contact with a hard chest. Before I realized who it was, I had fallen to the ground.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not." I looked up into the eyes of Jacob Black. I sighed and bit my lip. Just when I thought I could have a good day.

I got up and brushed myself off. My sweatshirt had ridden up and my tank top underneath had a smudge on it. I adjusted my glasses and turned to my locker to straighten the books.

'Just ignore him and he'll go away.' I chanted in my head over and over again.

"So you're not gonna say hi? I'm hurt, Clearwater." He smirked and I chanted in my head even more. He leaned against the locker next to mine, looking every inch the 17 year old heartthrob he was. He towered over me by a couple inches and he had to look down at me.

"Guess your mother never taught you to show respect, huh?" I saw red and my blood boiled.

Before I could stop myself, I slammed my locker closed and had curled my hand into a fist. Then I punched him in the shoulder.

I hit him hard in the same shoulder with my thick AP Chemistry book. "I will never show respect to an asshole who can't learn to keep his dick in his pants." I walked on to the library, dreading my little moment of bravery and what might happen to me.

* * *

Settling into a bench near the library, I read over my schedule list, anticipating an easy year. The school knew I was more advanced than their curriculum offered. I froze when I read my homeroom number.

**Rm. 233 : Bernard - Cusack**

**Teacher: Smith, Kenton**

I did some quick calculating in my head and groaned. Mr. Smith was a total hard ass. On top of that, I would have homeroom with Emily, Embry, and Jacob. I sighed and shook my head. I said a quick prayer, hoping that they would skip school often like they usually did.

I took out my sketchbook and began to draw the foliage around the parking lot. It truly was beautiful. The wheels in my head were turning as I sketched, planning out how I was going to paint it, shading the appropriate areas. I was so engrossed in my sketching that I was startled when the bells for homeroom started ringing.

I ran up the stairs and made it to Room 233 seconds after the late bell rung. Mr. Smith was in the middle of calling role.

"Miss Clearwater, I take it you have a good reason why you're late." He eyed me sternly. I wasn't that late. The bell had just rung.

"No sir. I just lost track of time." I bit my lip, hoping he would take pity on me.

No such luck. "Well, to ensure you aren't late again, I'll have to give you detention." I let out a frustated groan in my head, mentally cursing Mr. Smith and his stupid bald head. I took the pink detention slip and settled into a random seat in the back without really looking. I wished I had.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Leah Clearwater." I turned and Emily was smirking at me. "I see that you haven't changed at all over the summer. Same frizzy hair, and coke bottle glasses." My hair wasn't frizzy. It was quite wavy actually. Just because it wasn't bone straight like hers, she felt the need to tease me about it.

I ignored her and took out my sketchbook again, planning to shade a couple more trees before going to my first period class. I had turned my head for a minute to get another soft leaded pencil. When I looked back at the desk my sketchbook was gone and in the hands of Jacob Black.

"Give that back. I need it." I reached for it, but he held it over his head. I wished Mr. Smith would notice and stop it, but it was in vain. Being the wimpy man he was, Mr. Smith was scared of the whole football team.

"Awwww. Look Emily, Leah likes to draw. Let's see. Some trees, a squirrel, self portrait." He pulled it out of the way when I reached for it again and gave it to Emily.

"Wow, Clearwater. You are definatetly not that pretty. A little wishful thinking, or is this what you're going to give to your plastic surgeon? Not to be rude, but it's going to take a miracle for you to look like that." I blinked away tears. I knew she had every intention of sounding as rude as she did.

Thankfully, the bell rung at that moment. Emily put the sketchbook back on my desk and sauntered away. Jacob laughed at me and followed. I sighed and walked to Pre Calculus.

* * *

It was lunchtime. I had brought a sub BLT sandwich and a bag of cookies from home, and was at a vending machine, getting a soda. I heard loud laughter from the direction of their table. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk to my usual table at the back of the cafeteria. The librarian had to leave for a family emergency, so I couldn't escape there.

My first two periods had gone well. So far, I had no classes with Jacob and his group and I had finished a rough sketch for another painting. I couldn't wait to get back home to paint it for real.

I opened my sketch book and began to draw out one of my favorite memories. My mom and dad, curled up the couch, watching a bad game show and laughing loudly. My mom looked so beautiful, and my father seemed so calm and peaceful with her in his arms. They had invited me to sit with them that day and we all sat and laughed.

My thoughts wandered as I was putting the finishing details on the couch when I heard and felt it. A large chunk of the school's mystery meat was sliding down my face. I moved my sketchbook out of the way and into my bag so it wouldn't get messed up.

Of course I knew who threw it. I didn't look at them as I gathered my stuff and ran to the bathroom to clean myself off. I ran out of the room, leaving behind a trail of loud, cruel laughter. I thought that was all they were going to do, but I was wrong.

* * *

After my detention, I walked out to my car to start the trip to work. A couple of cars followed me out of the parking lot as usual, I didn't think too much of it. 'I have just enough time to make my 5:00 shift at the art store.' I thought as I made it to the store. Mr. Peterson, my boss, had to leave for a family emergency, so I had the responsibilty to lock the store at closing time.

It was almost 8:00 when Kari Anderson burst through the doors. I recognized her from our drama department. She was also Jacob's latest play thing. I was surprised she came in at all.

"Leah! Oh thank God you work here." She ran up to the counter, her long red skirt flowing gracefully behind her.

"What's wrong?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Out in the parking lot, a man, he... I saw him... and..." She started to cry. "Just see for yourself."

She ran out of the store quickly. I jumped over the counter, grabbing my First Aid kit. I burst out of the store. The cold wind hit me forcefully.

"Kari? Where's the guy? I have my First Aid kit." She didn't answer. That's when I noticed the amount of cars in the parking lot. They looked just like the cars from school. Panic clutched my heart and I turned to go back into the store.

"First Aid kit, Clearwater? You're gonna need it." Jacob Black appeared behind me along with his friends. They pushed me into the alley near the dumpster.

"Please, just leave me alone." I cried. A crowd of kids from school gathered behind them. I tried to run through, find an opening in the crowd, but they kept pushing me back. Jacob lifted me by my throat. I could feel my air supply running low.

"Let go. Please." I gasped. Then I realized my hands were free. I punched Jacob hard in his nose. It didn't do much damage, but it startled him and he let me go. I landed hard on the ground, gasping for air and clutching my throat.

"You bitch!" Jacob lunged for me and I cowered away. Sam and Embry held him back. The crowd behind them chanted 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Claire, Emily, and Vanessa began to punch and kick me for what seemed like hours. I screamed in pain and I could feel my world going dark. Quil appeared out of nowhere and lifted me. I cried out in pain when I landed on the cold, hard concrete. Then my world went black.

"Oh my God, is she dead?" Claire and Emily screeched together. I felt warm hands at my neck. "No, she isn't. I still feel a pulse." Sam's voice said. The noise of the crowd disappeared, so I assumed they had ran off.

"Let's get out of here." Embry yelled. "C'mon Jake." Then I succumbed to the darkness. I awoke quickly, freezing cold and in pain all over. I grabbed the well stocked First Aid kit, ready to take care of my wounds. I looked over my body, surprised to find that my cuts had bandages, and my arm was in a cast.

I locked the store and drove home. My father wasn't home, of course. I took a shower and settled into my bed, silently thanking whomever cared enough to stay and help me.


	2. Chapter Two: Things Are Looking Up

**HIYA PEOPLE! This is a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer and in JACOB'S POV! (I get goose bumps just thinking' bout it!)**

**But here's a hint: Jacob did not patch our dear Leah up after the scuffle outside of the art store. That plot twist will have to come later. Don't worry; Jake will realize that he should have helped her once I'm through with everything.**

**RECAP: Leah is bullied at school, her father is forever absent (that will be explained later), SUE CLEARWATER IS NOT DEAD (that will be explained later too.), and Jake does have a huge crush on Leah. (Their fall out will be explained in about five chapters.)**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Things are Looking Up**

**LPOV**

The next day, the principal had called a back - to - school assembly during my Astrology AP class. I limped through the hallways, alone and ignored, until I got to the auditorium. I settled into a well lit seat in the back and began to sketch the empty stage, imagining an exciting play being performed on it.

I was so engrossed in my drawing, zoning out like I usually do, that I didn't notice the seat next to me had been occupied by none other than Jacob Black. I looked up and caught him staring at my sketchbook intently. I quickly closed it.

I gathered my bags and was about to move away, but the principal walked out on the stage. I sat back down and kept my eyes trained on the patterns of the wooden seat in front of me.

I was so focused on getting through assembly without being bothered, that I jumped about a mile and a half when a piece of neatly folded paper landed on my lap.

I looked at Jacob, but his eyes were trained on his I-Phone, playing a game. I shook my head. Why would he toss me a note?

_"I'm sorry for what happened last night. If I could, I would do anything to help you through the pain."_

The note took me by surprise. There were so many people last night. I can't imagine them feeling sorry for me. Even I wouldn't face the wrath of 'The Crew' to help someone under their torture. I lightly poked Jacob.

"Did you see who threw this?" I indicated the paper in my hands.

Jacob shrugged. "Some dude asked me to give it to you. He paid me not to tell you." He looked back down at his game. I almost wanted him to apologize for what happened last night, but it was a false hope.

I sighed and slipped the note into my bag. I'll never find out who threw that note. No person at this school would admit that they liked Leah Clearwater.

The principal stopped speaking and everyone applauded. Students started filing out of the auditorium for lunch and Jacob ran off. I wasn't surprised. It was common knowledge that he hated me. Having to sit next to me must have been torture. I waited for the crowd to die down and walked out of the auditorium to eat lunch by myself in my car.

* * *

**Read and Review! And check out my other stories, if you can! **

**LOVE YOU!**


	3. Chapter Three: Hell's Frozen Over

**SHE LIVES, SHE LIVES!**

**So I'm truly updating. I finally figured out a way to continue this story. So yes. I am out of my zombie-like slump and will try to update this more often.**

**Sorry for all the waiting. I know you want to get to the 'action,' so here it is.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: Hell's Frozen Over**

**LPOV**

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventful. The crew left me alone for the most part and I managed to finish all of my homework in my study hall. As soon as the last bell rang, I was out of the school in record time. Because there was no food in the house, I stopped at the grocery store to load up on junk food for the weekend and spring break. I was planning on having a movie and painting marathon this weekend and needed all the sustenance I could get.

The driveway was empty when I got home, as usual. Dad worked really long hours especially during the weekend. And his new girlfriend was just another reason why he didn't come home as often. (Not that I particularly enjoy thinking about what him and that woman do when I'm not around.) It didn't matter. I liked having the house to myself. It was a good system. Dad and I were more like roommates than family these days. When I was asleep, he was up and moving and basically out of my way. When I was awake, he was usually sleeping or out somewhere.

I was getting ready to make nachos and veg out in front of the T.V. when a car pulled up to the driveway. Confused, I checked the clock. Dad didn't usually come home this early. I heard the door slam and ran to open the front door.

"Dad!" I called. He smiled at me and I hugged him in response. It was rare that we had these sort of opportunities, so I cherished it while it lasted.

"Hey Leah." We walked into the house together and he followed me to the kitchen. I continued to make my nachos as he stood there. I took a good look at his face and groaned jokingly.

"Where are they sending you now?" I asked. Around this time of year, his bosses often sent him on workshops and conferences in different places around the country. While he left, my aunt Nora usually stayed with me until he came back.

"Hawaii." He said with a smile. "It should be fun. I leave tomorrow."

"When is aunt Nora coming over?" I asked happily. Even though I didn't like it when Dad left, it gave me an opportunity to bond with my older aunt. Even though she was a good deal older than my father, she was the only adult I could think of that I truly enjoyed being around.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Dad said, looking sheepish. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter as he paused. "Aunt Nora broke her hip skiing in Colorado, so she has to get a hip replacement this week."

"Why was she...?" I began. He gave me a look and I shrugged. "Yeah. Dumb question. So who's going to stay with me?"

"Well, I was going to ask Charlie, but then I realized that you and Bella don't exactly get along." I nodded at that, thankful to have dodged that whiny bullet. "And Emily and her mother are going shopping in California for a day, so that's not an option." _Thank God..._

"So I get to stay home alone?" I asked, jumping in excitement.

"No. Don't get too excited." He said, laughing a little. "I ran into Billy Black at the supermarket. Jacob was with him. I remember how you two used to be really close... Anyway, he offered to let you stay with them for a few days." The world around me seemed to freeze in its place.

"Leah... Are you okay..?" His voice was a thousand miles away. What did he just say?

"What did you just say?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat.

Dad seemed sort of startled as he watched me. I tried to compose myself and cut up a few jalapenos for a distraction. I really cannot believe my rotten luck.

"Billy offered to let you stay with them. He needs someone to help him around the house since Jacob's going to be gone on some college road trip during Spring Break." Now that was different. As long as Jacob wasn't around, I could see myself possibly surviving the week. Hopefully...

"Oh. Okay then. I guess I can deal with that." Dad looked at me again, but said nothing. If he caught my discomfort, he didn't say anything.

"So tomorrow after I leave, I guess you can just go over there. You won't give him any trouble will you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, Dad. Billy's cool; possibly cooler than a certain old man I know..." Dad ruffled my hair and gave me another hug.

"I love you, Leah." He said, kissing the top of my head. "You remind me so much of your mother when we first met..."

"I love you too, Dad." I sighed. Maybe everything would be alright after all. Dad straightened and smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Now, who wants to help me pack?" I laughed and followed him to his room, balancing the nachos and drinks as I climbed the stairs.

* * *

Early the next morning, I waved Dad off as he left to catch his plane. Once he was out of sight, I packed my car, carefully placing my art bag in the trunk, along with my overnight bag. My optimistic feelings from the evening before had vanished, leaving me feeling empty and afraid.

I checked to make sure all the doors and windows of the house were locked before jumping into my car and trudging over to Billy's house. I saw Jacob's motorcycle in front of the garage and groaned. I would have to park on the street. I was going to do anything I could to avoid him until he left.

The door opened before I could knock and I almost threw up a lung when I saw who answered.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Jacob asked grumpily. Obviously, he had just woken up. His hair was in messy disarray and his sleep clothes were wrinkled and disorderly. He wasn't being intentionally mean, the first time that's happened in a while. He was just grumpy. I often act the same way in the morning. I can't even form coherent sentences.

"Ummm..." I was about to answer when Billy rolled to the door, smiling brightly even though it was early Saturday morning.

"Leah! Hello." He looked at his son and smiled again at his confused face. Even I had to admit that it was kind of cute. "Harry Clearwater is going out of town, so I offered to let Leah stay with us until he gets back."

"Oh..." I could tell that Jacob was trying to suppress a mean comment for Billy's sake.

"Since you're going on that college tour, she's going to help me around the house." He groaned, glaring at me as if this were my fault. Instead of glaring right back, I gave him a cheeky smile and winked. "Now come on in. I set up the guest room for you. I hope you don't mind the smell of moth-balls. Jacob, get her stuff out of her car."

"Oh, you don't have to. I can..." But Jacob was already off, stumbling toward the car. I sighed and ran after him. "My stuff is in the trunk." I unlocked it with my key and bent to get a bag. When I came back up, Jacob was staring at my lower back. My Paramore band t-shirt had ridden up again.

I glared at him and yanked it down as I passed him my heaviest bag. The walk back to the door seemed unusually long. To fill the stony silence, I decided to make polite conversation. "So... What colleges are you looking at?"

"What's it to you?" He growled. I rolled my eyes and blocked him from entering the house.

"You know, I'm not happy about this either." I said, glaring at his surprisingly amused face. "I know we hate each other, but can we at least try to get along like civilized human beings for once?"

"Why would I do that, Clearwater? You're so sexy when you're angry." He smirked and I stomped his sock covered foot, smiling in satisfaction when he doubled over in pain.

"I guess that's a no." I picked up the bag he had dropped and slung it over my other shoulder. "You better avoid me if you don't want another broken nose."

I turned and walked away, leaving him clutching his foot in the middle of the driveway.

* * *

**Crappiest Chapter Ever, huh?**


	4. Chapter Four: Skeletons in my Closet

**I NEED HELP! I only have enough for one more chapter, and then I'm probably going to have a uber long writers block again. I really don't want to abandon this story, but this is just annoying me. **

**Writer's Block is a vindictive bitch.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Skeletons in my Closet**

**LPOV**

After my little moment of bravery, I made a decision. I, Leah Clearwater, would not let those vapid, pea-brain, fuckheads get to me any more. My first obstacle: Jacob Black.

He came limping in ten minutes after I stomped his foot. I simply smiled at his glare and snatched my bag out of his hands. When I came back down the stairs, Jacob had gone back to bed and Billy and Charlie Swan left for a fishing trip. Not really wanting to watch T.V., I sat at the kitchen table and typed an essay on my MacBook, (bought with every penny of babysitting, art-store, and allowance money I had been saving since I was eight.) feeling really bored.

I heard Jacob before he appeared and rolled my eyes at the stomping noises coming from the stairs. _Could he be more ungraceful? Stupid oaf._

I kept my eyes on my laptop screen, pretending to be really into my work. He shuffled around the kitchen, slamming cabinet doors and making a bowl of cereal. I was expecting him to leave so I could sit in peace.

No such luck.

Jacob plunked his cereal bowl on the table and settled in the spot across from me. There were a few moments of silence, then he began to eat. Listening to Jacob Black eat had to be the single most disgusting and annoying thing I had ever experienced. I wanted to punch him, but the table was a nice one and I didn't feel like cleaning up blood.

I calmly closed my laptop and pulled out a magazine, still ignoring him. I had yet to even look at him.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" He asked, obviously annoyed. I smirked, enjoying his restlessness.

"That's the plan." I said nonchalantly, flipping a page and settling on an article about the importance of good skin health. "Why? Does widdle Jakey-Wakey hate the quiet game?"

"Shut up."

"Gladly. Now stop talking to me."

"You don't have to respond."

"But that means you will get the last word, and _I_ always get the last word."

"You're so fucking competitive."

"Whoa... Using a big-boy word there aren't you..."

"Would you stop that?"

"No."

He glared at me again over the rim of his cereal bowl. I rolled my eyes and set my things into a neat pile on my chair. "I'm going outside." I practically ran to the back door. "DO NOT FOLLOW ME, asshole..." I yelled over my shoulder, whispering the last part.

The backyard was surrounded by the peaceful green forest and I sighed, breathing in the fresh air to calm my nerves. There was a path leading further into the forest in front of me. My curiosity got the better of me and I began to follow it, not stopping until I encountered a garage.

It was old, dilapidated, and looked ready to cave in at any moment, so of course I wanted to explore it. I pushed open the sliding door and stepped inside only to be hit by the strong scent of motor oil. There was a fridge, a television, and even an old, rusted car that looked as if it had seen better days.

I was about to see if the T.V. had cable when I heard the garage handle turn. Twisting and turning frantically, I spied a place to hide. There was a crate behind me in the corner, covered with a blanket. It looked big enough to fit a person. I ran toward it and jumped inside, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over myself. I had just finished adjusting it when the door flew open. I could see the light through the cracks in the crates.

Peering out through a hole in the crate, I tried to get a glimpse of whomever it was.

It was Jacob. He had changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. I must had made a sound, because he turned and looked around the garage suspiciously. I threw a hand over my mouth to muffle any further sound.

Thankfully, he shrugged and closed the door again.

_How in the hell am I going to get out of this one?_

* * *

**Have I mentioned how much I hate Writer's Block...?**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!  
**


	5. Chapter Five: Under the Staircase

**Okay, before we get into the usual author's note shit:**

**I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! W.B. IS A VINDICTIVE WHORE AND SHOULD DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!**

**Now that that's over. I wrote up this chapter really quickly as soon as I got an inkling of inspiration. I think my writers block is going away slowly but surely. Unfortunately, all that creative niceness is going into other stories and even some new ones.**

**Luckily, the fanfic gods smiled down upon me and tossed me a sliver of hope for this story. If I'm good, I'll get much more inspiration and the harlot that is writers block will be forever (for the moment) cured. **

**Please don't give up on me... I'm trying... ;_;**

**Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Under the Staircase**

**LPOV**

The sound of the closing door echoed in my ears. A cloud of dust rose from the force of the slam and blew toward me. I covered my mouth tho keep from coughing. But I did have an overwhelming urge to sneeze and the stuffy dustiness of the crate and the blanket were not helping. My eyes began to water and my nose started to itch as I tried to hold in my sneeze. If I made a sound, I was done for.

Jacob, who still hadn't noticed me, walked to the nearby radio and turned it on, cranking the volume as high as it would go. I recognized the song and band and was surprised that he liked that type of music. I always took him for the hip-hop type. But I was grateful. If I had to stay in that crate and listen to hip-hop music for more than ten minutes, I would have outed myself to escape the torture.

When the song came to a particularly loud drum solo, I sneezed quickly, making sure to muffle it heavily. He didn't notice, but I was still cautious. I heard him whistling to the song as he grabbed a wrench and began to work on the car in the middle of the garage.

_Oh, great. 'Handy Manny' wants to play around_. At this rate, I was going to be in the garage all night. He worked intently for a while. Due to my limited movement in the crate, I couldn't check my watch, but I figured that it was about an hour. I entertained myself by watching him work and silently singing along to the songs that played on the CD. I was beginning to relax when the next song started to play.

Then, all hell broke loose.

During the quiet moment between songs, my cell phone rang. I had forgotten that I'd put it in my pocket. I had turned the volume up that morning when I set my alarm. The timing couldn't have been worse. Then, to make matters worse, I sneezed loudly. Caught up in my panic, I forgot to stifle it.

He ran to the radio and turned it down. "Who's there?"

The ringing had stopped, but my sneezes began to come more and more frequently. I sneezed three times in a row, then one more time for good measure. Jacob glanced at the crate with narrowed eyes. Then, in one swift motion, he ripped the blanket from the top. I glanced up at him sheepishly, prepared to make a run for it if he did anything stupid, like kick me in the throat from surprise.

"Surprise...?" I said weakly.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" I said again as I followed him back to the house, blowing my nose on the tissue he had given me. I had been repeating this for about five minutes as we navigated our way through the forest. I might as well have been talking to a brick wall. My words just bounced off of his back as I struggled to keep up. Suddenly, he whirled and glared at me. It wasn't evil, just speculative.

"Why and how?" Was all he said as I struggled to catch my breath. I wasted no time trying to answer.

"After I left, I found it. I got curious, so I went in. Then you came in and my first instinct was to hide. I really am sorry. If it helps, I didn't touch anything...?" I said, finishing lamely. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk. "Oh yeah Jacob, just walk away because _that's_ the mature thing to do!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He yelled. We were in the backyard of his house. There was a light on in the kitchen, but Billy wasn't there. I figured that Jacob must have left a light on in the house before leaving for the garage.

"Me!" I asked, with a slightly lower tone. I wouldn't debase myself by stooping to his level. "I could ask you the same question! You and your group of 'disciples' have been torturing me since the seventh grade and I want to know why!"

"Don't push me..." He said, dangerously low, stepping closer to me.

"Oh. I'm so fuckin' scared, asshole." I retorted, stepping forward myself. "Now tell me."

Black clashed with hazel as I craned my neck to stare him down. Jacob gave up first. He turned around and began to walk away into the house. I followed him angrily, still fuming. I stomped through the threshold and nearly broke my nose when I crashed into his back.

"OUCH!" I groaned, clutching my nose. "What the fuck was tha-?"

He threw a hand over my mouth and turned off the light, grabbing me from behind and shoving me against the wall. I heard a sound from upstairs and squealed behind his hand.

"There's someone in the house..." He said, all traces of anger gone now. "If I let you go, do not scream." Then he let me go.

"You could have just told me." I whispered harshly, wiggling away from him. I ran toward the kitchen table and pulled out the chair I had set my stuff on. Thankfully, all of my stuff was still there. To be safe, I put them under some paper plates in a cabinet at the top of the refrigerator. "Now what do we do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. This doesn't happen often."

"Idiot." I muttered. Then I tiptoed to the drawers, opening and closing them carefully as I searched for a weapon. I finally spied a block of butcher's knives in the corner and grabbed two of them. I turned around and hefted them in my hands.

"Oh. Great. Give me one." He tiptoed forward to retrieve the knife from my hand. I sidestepped him.

"Whoever said I was getting this for you?" I whispered harshly. "When the serial killer comes after us, I am not ashamed to admit that I will run like hell and leave you... Survival of the fittest and all that jazz..."

"Funny you should say that." He remarked wryly, making me roll my eyes in response.

Another sound drifted to our ears from upstairs, and without thinking, I flinched, turned. and grabbed his shirt with tight fists. My heart was racing, and the knife was pointed upwards to his chin because of our close proximity.

"Slicing my throat isn't going to help the situation, Leah." He said, clearly amused. I opened my mouth to reply when another bump came from upstairs. "Now if you'd let go of me, I can go deal with that."

I threw him off of me like he was on fire. "Well, I'm helping. I'm lighter than you, therefore, I can walk quietly. And I have the weapons."

"Would you really leave me weaponless and alone with a possibly armed robber, Clearwater?" He asked.

"Um, is that a trick question? And you have legs, Black. Use them. There are other knives over there." I pointed out as I tiptoed away from him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Safety in numbers, remember. Cardinal rule of Horror Movie Survival 101: Never go anywhere alone. Especially in the dark."

"Thanks for the impromptu lesson, but I was just going to stand over there." I pointed to the refrigerator. "Unless you think the big scary refrigerator monster is going to jump out and get me."

"Never mind. Let's go." Having adequately weapon-ized himself, Jacob and I walked out of the kitchen and tiptoed to the stairs.

And that was when I, Leah Clearwater, hater of Jacob Black and his ilk, found myself drooling at the sight of Jacob Black's jean clad ass in the comfort of the darkness.

This was wrong, and I shouldn't be doing this, and we were in a dangerous situation, but I found myself contemplating the firmness of that dimpled behind...

_(BUMP-BUMP-BUMP)_

"Holy shit..." He breathed and I nearly fell over when I saw who it was barreling down the stairs.

* * *

**(evil laugh then a hacking, old woman cough) **

**Don't kill me. And you are all well within your rights to tell me how suckish and mean and stupid this chapter was.**


End file.
